the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2019
#839: Gamestop Left ME This JACKPOT!!! Bag #1 * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition (Xbox 360) disc and manual case in heavily chewed up * a HyperX headset little broken, was fixed later * 007: The World Is Not Enough (N64) cart * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Wipeout: The Game (Wii) disc - w/ manual * GoldenEye 007: Reloaded (Xbox 360) case * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3 (Xbox) disc and manual Bag #2 * a Rage 2 lanyard * an empty, sleeveless 3DS case * Steel Diver (3DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 #840: This is an AMAZING Find!!! * a box for Xbox One an empty, sleeveless, single-clip Xbox One case Bag * Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×8 * Donkey Kong 64 (N64) cart * a 2GB Toshiba SD card * the female end of a USB device * an analog stick cover * HDMI dust covers ×2 * Star Fox 64 3D (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a Spigen iPhone case * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 #841: FOUND ALL THIS in The Gamestop DUMPSTER!!! * a box for PlayStation VR Aim Controller Bundle (Farpoint bundle) [w/ empty game case of ''Farpoint''] Bag * a pair of Doctor Who socks * NHL 2K9 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (PS Vita) case * NBA 2K15 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * a PS Vita card case empty #842: This is UNBELIEVABLE!!! Bag * Ping Pals (DS) cart and manual * a bunch of posters for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4's Blackout Map: Alcatraz * Drawn to Life (DS) cart - w/ manual * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) cart - w/ manual * a poster for Super Mario Maker 2 * Professor Layton and the Last Specter (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card #843: I Found the KEYS To GAMESTOP!! Does it OPEN Gamestop?!? Bag * Nicktoons MLB (Xbox 360) case * a retractable cable * Nickelodeon Fit (Wii) case - w/ manual * an empty, sleeveless (?) case * A LOT of gift cards for display only, for: ** Sling TV ** War Thunder (Steam) ** Grand Theft Auto V (PS4 & Xbox One) ** Middle-Earth: Shadow of War (Xbox One) ** FIFA 18 (PS4 & Xbox One) ** Madden NFL 18 (Xbox One) ** NBA 2K18 (PS4) ** Blizzard gift card ** Destiny 2 ** Warframe (Steam) ** Super Mario Odyssey (Switch) * a marbley PopSocket * pieces of shelving ×5 * a key * a car air freshner #844: I'M BACK INSIDE THE DUMPSTER!!! Bag * NBA 2K18 (Xbox 360) dummy case; kept only for sleeve * SoulCalibur V (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * a sleeve for Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) * Resident Evil Revelations 2 (Xbox 360) case * a PlayStation earbud * the sleeve and manual for Bioshock Infinite (Xbox 360) * an ad sleeve for Anthem (PS4) * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 13 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * EA Sports Active: Personal Trainer (Wii) disc - w/ manual * ...Did anybody else spotted some kinda '''Jump Force (Xbox One) '''stuff right before the recap? #845: What Did I Just Find!?! Bag #1 * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (DS) cart - w/ manual * Just Dance 2 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a collective box and a couple of packs for World of Nintendo figures empty * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×5 * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * Madden NFL 07 - Hall of Fame Edition (Xbox 360) both discs - w/ manual sleeve a little ripped * a Minecraft surprise egg [w/ an '''Ocelot figure inside]' * GameStop gift cards ×4 * NBA 2K18 (PS4) disc 'case' * batteries ×2 #846: XBOX ONE S BOXES FOUND!!! * boxes for 500GB Xbox One S ×2 (Madden NFL bundle - Forza Horizon 3 Hot Wheels bundle) 'empty' '''Bag' * a Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege - Year 4 Pass lanyard * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * WWE 2K18 (PS4) broken case * a box for IncrediBuilds 3D Wood Model (Star Wars : X-Wing) all wood pieces * a GameStop gift card * a keychain (Overwatch : Widowmaker) * a box for InvisibleShield Nintendo Switch screen protector empty * Pokémon Conquest (DS) cart - w/ manual * the bottom piece of a chicken-shaped ball (?) * ATV: Quad Kings (DS) cart - w/ manual * the InvisibleShield dust removal sticker & silica gel baggie * a Nintendo Switch screen protector used #847: What Did I Just Find? Bag #1 * Madagascar Kartz (DS) cart - w/ manual * Happy Feet Two (DS) cart - w/ manual and ad paper * a C8P/wall plug * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D (3DS) cart - w/ manual Bag #3 * an exterior sleeve for Forza Motorsport 7 - Ultimate Edition (Xbox One) * a Party Pop Teenies party popper * a Call of Duty Endowment (Modern Warfare) lanyard * GameStop gift cards ×2 #848: Gamestop Left ALL THIS inside The DUMPSTER!! Box * Guitar Hero II (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Just Dance 2017 (Wii U) disc - w/ manual * NBA 2K20 - Legend Edition (PS4) exterior sleeve disc - w/ manual and code paper * Burnout Paradise (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Kinectimals (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a box for @Play Xbox One chat headset headset * Quake 4 - Bonus Disc (Xbox 360) case scratched * a GameStop gift card * Family Guy: The Freakin' Sweet Collection (PSP) UMD case Bag * an empty, sleeveless case for Mario Kart 7 (3DS) * GameStop gift cards ×6 * a 1p coin #849: This Was Brand New!! Bag #1 * a pack of The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive (S.T.A.R. Laboratories) sock + beanie combo beanie was found outside the pack * Pokémon Pearl Version (DS) cart - w/ manual * Hello Kitty Party (DS) cart - w/ manual * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * a stapler * Cooking Mama (DS) cart - w/ manual #850: DUMPSTER DIVING A VIDEO GAME STORE!! * a LED strip w/ part of a 3DS kiosk Bag #1 * Epic Mickey (Wii) disc - w/ manual * an empty, sleeveless Xbox 360 case * a Punisher lanyard * batteries ×2 * a Quick Ball (Pokémon) Mega Blok * GameStop gift cards ×6 * a T-Mobile SIM card * a HDMI dust cover Bag #2 * GameStop gift card * Fallout 3 (Xbox 360) disc case #851: What you can find in the trash * a collective box for Bendy and the Ink Machine ink slime bottles empty Bag #1 * a Data Systems pump handle imprinter ink roller inside * a $25 PlayStation Store gift card due to the scratch * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * Labyrinth (DS) cart - w/ manual * Kirby: Squeak Squad (DS) cart - w/ manual * the sleeve and manual for Just Dance 2015 (PS3) * a keychain (Overwatch : Reinhardt) #852: What GAME Did I Find!! Bag #1 * Paws & Claws: Pet Vet (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Pokémon Platinum Version (DS) cart - w/ manual Bag #2 * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (Wii) case * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Wii) disc - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 Bag #3 * a Rubik's cube some stickers * Halo 3: ODST - Campaign Disc (Xbox 360) case #853: XBOX Dumpster JACKPOT!!! Bag #1 * a Xbox 360 hard drive door of Memory Unit A is missing * a Nyko USB/USB Mini cable * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * a code paper for Minecraft: PlayStation 3 Edition (PS3) EXPIRED * a keychain (Overwatch : D.Va) * a DLC code paper for Earthfall (PS4) * a Wii U stand * Hell's Kitchen: The Game (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card #854: This Means MEGA JACKPOT? * a box for PS4 (1TB) empty * a box for DualShock 4 (Blue Camo) display only Bag #1 * a 6-cord set of TV/HDTV cables for Xbox 360 * Overwatch keychains ×2 (Soldier 76 - Torbjörn) * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * a box for IncrediBuilds 3D Wood Model (Star Wars : A-Wing) all wood pieces * a Dragon Ball replica cracked Bag #3 * Dead Rising (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * Rock Band 2 (Xbox 360) disc and manual a little on the inner circle * a GameStop trade credit card * GameStop gift cards ×4 * a NBA 2K19 (Xbox One) virtual currency gift card display only Bag #4 * a Xbox One controller display holder * GameStop gift cards ×2 #855: Days Before HALLOWEEN Dumpster Diving!! Bag #1 * March of the Penguins (DS) cart - w/ manual * a collective box for The NeeDoh Groovy Glob! balls folded up * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (PSP) UMD case * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * a Five Nights at Freddy's pen * The House of the Dead III (Xbox) disc case scratched * GameStop gift cards ×2 * an Overwatch keychain #856: FOUND Modern Warfare in the TRASH!!! * a poster for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (PS4) * a collective box for Jim Lee's Batman "Luminart" light up canvas empty Bag #1 * a Xbox 360 controller (White) battery pack sticks have defects * The Price is Right: 2010 Edition (DS) cart - w/ code paper * The Smurfs (DS) cart - w/ manual * an empty, sleeveless - but legit - DS case * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * a POP! figure (Batman) from its knees * an Overwatch keychain #857: 4 MYSTERY BAGS FOUND!!! Bag #1 * Deal or No Deal (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×4 * a battery Bag #2 * FlatOut (Xbox) disc - w/ manual * a Stranger Things tag Bag #3 * an iPhone case * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a Xbox Live Gold/Game Pass code paper Bag #4 * a GameStop gift card * a keychain (Overwatch : McCree) #858: SWEET SCORE!! Bag #1 * a USB/MicroUSB cable * a POP! figure (Green Lantern) the stand * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (PS3) disc - w/ manual * a $10 Roblox gift cards ×4 * the skeleton of a snap button * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * the stand of the POP! figure found in bag #1 * a sleeve for Tom Clancy's The Division (PS4) * a doll (Frozen : Anna) * a tag for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Bag #3 * Tomb Raider: Legend (PSP) UMD case DRENCHED * a tag for the movie Pokémon: Detective Pikachu wet #859: Day Before HALLOWEEN DUMPSTER DIVING!!! Bag #1 * Mortal Kombat (PS Vita) case * promo boxes for Apex Legends ×6 * a giant poster for Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint up Bag #2 * a Star Wars mug * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #3 * a baggie of Hanazuki empty * Nintendo Land (Wii U) disc - w/o manual * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card * a battery #860: JACKPOT!! HALLOWEEN DUMPSTER DIVING! Bag #1 * a GeekNet "Schrodinger's Cat" box * a fidget spinner * a poster for FIFA 20 (Eden Hazard) right off his head! * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * an Afterglow PlayStation 4 wired headset * a 8GB PS Vita memory card * Killzone: Liberation (PSP) UMD case * MediEvil Resurrection (PSP) UMD case * a GameStop gift card Bag #3 * the sleeve, manual, and an ad paper for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Wii) * a Legendary Pokémon (Shiny Zygarde) code paper EXPIRED * a Scott Pilgrim vs. the World shirt * a sleeve for Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (PS4)